When Universes Collide
by superorphan
Summary: What if Barry Allen comes out of the Speed Force on Earth-38? This is a Supergirl season 3 re-write with Barry on it.
1. Girl of Steel

Kara was dreaming that she was on field full of flowers, when she felt a hand touching her and she turned around she saw Mon-El, they kissed and when the kiss ended she saw her mother and then walked in the direction of her mother who was also there wearing a blue dress and after she hugged her mother.

Kara woke up and then heard the police sirens and she flew in the direction of a car chase, as she got closer to the place she saw Alex shooting a truck and that was when she flew down in front of the truck to stop it from running away.

In the back of truck a black man open the door started to shoot it in Maggie's police car where she stood in front of. She destroyed the weapon and the man tried to run away in direction of the stairs that was inside of truck and started to climb it.

She flew upside of the truck where she found the man holding an electric stick and started to her with it, she held it in her hand and punched him out of the truck to the top of a car. In the middle of all this, the truck was still moving and was going to hit a car that was with a family inside, when she flew to stop the truck from hitting the car. After she did it, she walked in direction of the car and heard the boy say 'Supergirl, you're the best' as fly away.

At the DEO, she spots Winn smiling at her as he says 'Cool car chase. Very fast, very furious.'' 'Any luck Identifying the one that got away?'' she ask him. 'Oh, still running facial recognition. So far nothing.'' ''Anything else we can go on?'' Asks J'onn J'onzz the director of the DEO as he walks in the main control room. Kara grab a kit to collect the blood on her hand that belongs o the man as she says ''Winn, can you send a sample up to Alex's lab? Maybe his DNA is already on the database.'' ''Okay. Well, this is new and gross.'' Winn tells her as he cleans the blood off her hand.

Just as Kara is leaving, Alex comes to her to talk about her wedding food testing with Maggie and she invites Kara to go with them and Kara refuses and leave the DEO. In the morning she goes to Catco, she saw Cat Grant giving a press conference about the President, as she walked with James to his office.

'I knew Miss Grant was meant for great things, but National City is going to miss her.'' Said James. 'Best Press Secretary since Robert Gibbs.'' Kara tells him. 'Yeah. She makes Gibbs look like a hall monitor.' Says James. 'With Miss. Grant in D.C. and Snapper on sabbatical, it's going to be oddly congenial around here.' Kara continues. 'Well, we will do our best.' James concludes just as they enter his office to start the reunion. 'Okay, guys. Look alive. Alright, we're about a week away from locking this issue, so I need to know what is going on. What's up with sports?' Ask James to the journalists.

'As of last night, the Metropolis Monarchs officially have the worst record in baseball.'' Answer the journalist.

'Crime?'

'There's not much to cover.'

'Crime's been down 65% over the past six months.'

'Supergirl has turned the entire city around pretty much single handedly'

'This brings me to my next point. How are you doing on that exclusive with Supergirl?' James asks Kara and she looks at surprised with the question.

'Oh, uh, Supergirl's been too busy to have a one-on-one conversation about the invasion.' Kara answers him.

'The Statue dedication is this weekend.' James tells her. 'I will do my best' Kara concludes and James looks at her with a strange look on his face. 'Well, you have your assignments, right? Let's get to work. Thanks.' James asks to the people in the room.

When Kara stands up to leave the room, James calls her. 'Kara, are you sure that you're okay to write this or this is going to bring some old stuff?' 'I said I was.' 'Okay well, I'm here if want to talk or grab a drink.' 'You want me to write the article or grab a drink?' Kara asks him with a rash ton. 'Okay, listen, I'm on your side. Okay? I know more than anybody, how much ass supergirl has been kicking lately.' 'Well, that's my job.' And both of them heard on the news that Morgan Edge was planning on buy Catco.

After that, Kara decided to visit her friend, Lena, at L-Corp to see if Lena could do anything about Edge.

'I hate that sentient bottle of cheat cologne. Did you know?' Lena tells her referring about Edge.

'No. James was blindsided too. He it's his fault for getting in Edge's face.' Kara responds.

'Only he would spend that kind of money on a grudge. Do you think the shareholders you'll listen to Cat?' Lena asks her.

'Well, Cat had put her shareholders in a blind trust when she became Press Secretary, But I did some digging, Edge has been quietly buying up shares until today, when he put a tender offer to the majority of the shareholders.' She tells Lena.

'Hey, no more free press.' Lena says as she pours herself a glass of water.

'You've invested in his portfolio though. So I figured if you could talk to him, you might be able to be persuasive.' Kara tells her.

'Edge doesn't respect any opinions that aren't his own. Especially not a woman's.' Lena says.

'Lena, you helped supergirl save the world, how hard could one stubborn sexist be?' Kara asks her.

'All right, I'll see what I can do.' Lena responds.

'Thanks' says Kara.

When Kara stands up to leave, Lena calls her.

'Hey, honey, I mean, I miss you. Is everything okay? Cause I keep trying to make plans and you keep ditching.' Lena says to her.

'I've just been busy.' Kara answers her.

'Right, I also just, I wanted to say I was sorry for the part I played in what happened to Mon-El and I'm here for you if you still want that.'' Lena says.

'No, you did what you had to do. And that was supergirls call anyway, not yours. I should get going.' Kara tells her.

'Yeah, brunch, soon?' Lena asks her

After Kara nod her head in silent yes, she hears on the news about a robbery and leaves Lena's office.

###########################################################

When Kara was flying around National City, she got an alert from the DEO, about the man that run away during the car chase. When she got at the DEO, Winn, Alex and J'onn were waiting for her.

'You were able to trace Merc with his blood?' She asks Winn.

'Meet Robert DuBois. Goes by the name of Bloodsport, which is not any sport I've ever heard of.' Winn tells them.

'What do we know about him?' J'onn asks.

'Oh, do you remember those bombing at the City Hall, a few years ago? That was him. And, he's been AWOL ever since. ' Winn answers him.

'His files say he's ex-military.' Kara says as she looks in the computer.

'Where was he last stationed?' Alex asks.

'Fort Harrison. 20 minutes outside of the city.' Winn answers her.

'He worked security detail.' Kara tells them.

'He'd have knowledge of the ins and outs of the base. He could sneak on, locate weapons, technology, anything he wanted to.' J'onn tells them.

'Winn, call his CO. See what they know about him.' Kara asks him.

'Okay.' Winn answer her and when just as she is leaving the DEO, Winn got an alert on his tablet, getting everyone's attentions. 'Whoa, okay, the base server is down. This system is scrambled. Somebody hacked it.' Winn tells them.

'I've got this.' Kara says to them.

#############################################################

When Kara arrives at the military base, she finds the soldiers dead on the ground. When she enters the base, she is hit by an invisible space ship from the Daxamites. When Kara gets the chance to capture BloodSport who was on the ship, she hears a soldier asking for help.

'It's okay, I'm here. You have no internal injuries; you're going to be okay.' Supergirl tells the soldier as her x-ray vision him.

#############################################################

Next morning, Kara is writing an article at her apartment when Alex enters her apartment.

'Oh good. What's the update on BoodSport? Do we know what he stole from the military base?' Kara asks her.

'You quit?' Alex interrogates her.

'James has been making the rounds' Kara says as she rolls her eyes.

'He's worried about you. I'm extremely worried about you. Since when do you quit?' Alex says.

'Catco isn't the point for me anymore.' Kara says.

'You spend years working your way to be a reporter.' Alex reattributes.

'And it was a waste of time.' Say Kara.

'I would love to see you say that to Cat Grant.' Alex scoffs.

'Cat moved on. Why can't I? Kara rhetorically asks.

'Okay. I'm done on walking on egg shells. We all are. I've kept my distance, I have given you time to grieve, without prodding, without making you talk about Mon-El.'

'There's nothing to talk about.' Kara interrupts Alex.

'Without forcing you to go to game nights or come to the bar.' Alex continues as if Kara hadn't interrupts her.

'There was a burglary' Kara says.

'There's always a burglary!' Alex yells at her. 'But I've let it slide. Your pity party has gone uninterrupted.'

'My.. My pity party?' Kara asks with a little bit of surprise in her voice.

'Who are you right now?' Alex asks her. 'Kara Danvers doesn't quit. '

'She quits the things that aren't important.' Kara says.

'Catco is important! You help people there.' Alex tells her sister.

'Not like supergirl does.' Kara tells Alex.

'Kara Danvers…'

'Kara Danvers sucks right now! Supergirl is great. If I could choose to be her, why would I choose to be the sad girl whose boyfriend is gone? I don't like that girl, Alex.'

'I know it hurts.'

'No. You don't know anything. You never had to make a decision like this.'

'Okay, then tell me how it feels like. Just please. Let me.. Let me help you get over him.'

'Get over him? He didn't dump me. I sent him away. And for all I know he's..'

'What?'

'It doesn't matter.'

'You're not letting yourself feel anything. You're just bottling It up inside, and you're making bad decisions. And I'm worried.' Alex says.

'And if were Maggie, What would be doing?' Kara asks her sister. 'If the woman you're about to marry was gone forever, what would you be doing?' 'You'd be at bar every night. You'd be a wreck at work, you'd be broken.'

'I would. I would be. And it's okay if you are.' Alex says.

'I'm not. That's what humans do. And I'm better than that. Clark said it himself. The decision I made, he couldn't have made that sacrifice but me, I couldn't live with myself if I hadn't. I will always make the decision I made. I'm not a human. I tried to be, but I'm not. Kara Danvers was mistake. So if you have an update about work I would love to hear it. ' Kara says as she sits in front of the computer.

'Bloodsport has the capability to cloak a nuke. We're thinking that he's going to hit it at waterfront. J'onn wants everyone there.' Alex tells her.

'I'll be there.'

'yeah. Kara Danvers is my favorite person. She saved more times than ever supergirl could. So think about that while you're tried to get rid of her.' Alex says before leaving Kara's apartment.

###################################################################

At the waterfront, Kara is on top of roof observing for signs of bloodsport when J'onn lands.

'No signs of bloodsports.' she tells him.

'It's quite up here. You know I rarely flew on Mars. It was for battle, not pleasure. When I first came to Earth, I spend hours up in the sky. It's the only place I could feel empty. ' J'onn says.

'Well, that's not what I'm doing up here.' Kara tells him.

'Forgive me for saying, but you seem to be choosing emptiness of late. And that's not you.' J'onn tells her.

'I tried to be Kara Danvers for fifteen years but I'm not supposed to be her. I'm not supposed to be human.' Kara says.

'But you have a human heart now. It aches; it scars, but keeps on beating. If you try and cut it out, you will lose something essential. ' J'onn tells her.

'I can't help people if I'm broken.' Kara says.

'You are not broken.' J'onn says. 'You're the strongest person I know. You saved me, remember? You taught me that my loss made me stronger. That was Kara Danvers, not supergirl.'

'Do you still dream about them?' Kara asks him. 'Your family?'

'Sometimes.'

'These past couple of months, when I dream, I see Mon-El with my mom. We should keep our eyes on the sky right now.' Kara says.

##################################################################

Kara and J'onn are watching Lena Luthor show the supergirl statue to the public, an explosion comes out of nowhere scaring the people.

'J'onn, can you try to locate DuBois telepathically?' Kara asks him.

'I'll try.' Says J'onn. 'I can't sense DuBois mind.'

'I don't get it. They cloaking device should not be able to cloak a missile.' Winn says over the cons.

'Then what's just hit on us and where did it came from?' J'onn asks Winn over the cons.

'The pressure regulator wasn't meant for high altitude.' Kara says. 'It was meant for low altitude. They are underwater.'

Kara flies around trying to locate where the missiles are coming from underwater by hearing DuBois heartbeat. When she locates him, she flies underwater to take the submarine. When locates the submarine, they fire another missile and Kara flies/swim to catches it, when she close to catch it, the missile detonate it, and Kara was left unconscious.

When she woke up, was with a vision of her mother telling to wake up. And Kara succeeds in taking the submarine out of the water.

####################################################################

In the afternoon, Kara goes to visit Lena at L-Corp to see how she's doing after the attack.

'Hey, I was just about to call you.' Lena says it to her while holding her phone in her hands.

'I should've call. I heard about the attack at the unveiling.' Kara says.

'Oh no. I'm fine, supergirl got her man. And now we have to discuss ours. I spoke to Edge.' Lena says.

'Please, tell me you convinced him not to buy Catco.' Kara says.

'Well, you can't convince a bully like that of anything.'

'So what, Catco's gone?' Kara asks Lena.

'No, I bought it.' Lena says.

'You're kidding… Are you kidding?' Kara asks Lena perplexed.

'Pretty badass right?' Lena chuckles. 'I'm just trying in my own small away to be more like supergirl.'

'Lena.' Kara laughs.

'And I was hoping maybe you could break the story' Lena tells her.

'Oh, uh. I actually quit.' Kara says.

'Well, then un-quit.' Lena tells her. 'I can't do this without you. I literally know nothing about running a media empire.'

'Neither does me.'

'You know more than I do. You studied under Cat and I mean, I trust you. How often do you get to work with your best friend?' Lena asks her and when she is going to answer Lena, they are interrupted by Morgan Edge.

'You are more of lunatic than your brother is, Lena.' He says.

'Excuse me?' Kara says to him.

'I could ruin you.' Edge says to Lena.

'You are dangerously close to be thrown out by security.' Lena says to Edge.

'You know what, I'm going to go and let you handle this.' Kara says to Lena and leaves her office.

After Kara leaves Lena's office, she returns as supergirl to grab Edge.

'Miss Luthor, are you done with him?' She asks.

'He's all yours.' Lena tells her.

'What do you think you going to do?' Edge asks her and she smiles at him in response.

#############################################################

Supergirl takes Edge to a cargo ship in the middle of the sea and starts to interrogates him.

'The attack on the waterfront I know it was you.' Supergirl tells Edge. 'To clear the way for your development. You're the only person who had anything to gain from it.'

'Yeah. Well, you can't prove anything.' Edge says.

'Not yet. But I see you Edge. National City is my town and now you've got all of my attention.'Supergirl responds.

##############################################################

Kara was at her apartment during night time looking some photos of her and Mon-El, when she decided to get back to her normal self by going back to Catco. She decides to go to the bar meet her sister and friends to celebrate a new beginning.

################################################

In the next morning, the DEO got an alert about some strange yellow lightning in the city.

...

 ** _To everyone understand this story, Kara and Barry never met each other on the `Wolrd`s Finist` episode. When Kara fell off cacto Superman saved her because James used his watch to call Clark._**

 ** _Everything that happened on both shows are also canon here, the only difference is that Barry comes out of speed force on Earth-38._**


	2. Reborn

In the next day, Kara goes to Catco to meet with her new boss- friend now that Lena had brought Catco. When she entered James office, Lena was already there talking with James about the changes that is going to happen on Catco now on.

'Lena!' Kara greets her. 'I bought this for you."

'Thank you, Kara, but you didn't need to do this.' Lena says as she is holding the planner that Kara gave her.

'Well, it's a Danvers family tradition that every first day we give each other a planner.' Kara says.

'Kara, did you know that Miss Luthor would come here today?' James asks her.

'Uh, yeah, she text me this morning.' Kara responds.

'Actually, I'm asking this we're didn't know you were coming here today, Miss Luthor, and we didn't even prepare you an office.' James says to Lena.

'Oh. There's no need, Mister Olsen, I won't need an office, there's a new trend between CEO's now. We walk in office to see how's work is done and hears unwanted conversions.' Lena says with light tone. 'Kara, do you think you might be able to get me the dossier about Edge investigation, please?'

'Uh. There's something I have to deal with.' Kara says to Lena while she checks her phone. 'Can I get it for you later? Is that okay?' She asks.

'Sure, yeah.' Lena responds.

'Sorry.'

After this, Kara leaves Catco.

#####################################################################

At the DEO, Supergirl got an alert about a breach opened up 300 miles outside of National City and she went there to see what happened accompanied with a tactual team.

'Looks like we found who caused the breach.' Alex says while looking at the mysterious naked man lying on the floor unconscious.

'Let's taken him back to the base to know who he is and what he is.' J'onn says.

'All right.' Supergirl says.

#########################################

Back at the base, they put the mysterious man on the bed at the med bay to monitor his vitals.

'I'm going to take samples of blood and run a x-ray, I believe that he hit his head when he fell to the floor coming out of the breach.' Alex tells to J'onn, Supergirl and Winn.

'Do it.' J'onn says.

'He looks weird with that beard' Winn started. 'I mean, I understand if that's how he like to be but doesn't change the fact that he does looks like a homeless guy.'

'Winn!' Kara reprehends him.

'What?' asks Winn. 'I'm just saying that beard is not his looks okay.'

'If you two are done that is more important matter at hand.' J'onn says.

'Like what?' Kara asks.

'Like what detective Sawyer just brought to us.'J'onn answers. And they walk out of the med bay towards the control room.

'We receive at NCPD various reports about a woman robbing lots of banks in various different cities using no type of weapon of any kind.' Maggie says. 'She just enters the bank and everyone gets out of her away.'

'So she just asks nicely to them open the vaults?' Winn asks.

'Of course not, Winn.' Kara says and the monitor shows a blonde woman entering the bank.

'Oh. We just got a silent alarm from the National Bank' Winn says while looking at the computer. 'Looks like our girl is back at the banks.'

'I'm on my away.' Kara says.

'I'm going back to NCPD.' Maggie says.

And they leave the DEO.

Supergirl arrived at the bank and found a blonde woman putting money on a black bag.

'Got you corned.' Supergirl tells her.

'Do you?' The woman asks rhetorically with her back to supergirl.

'What did you do to them up there?' Supergirl interrogates her about the people lying on the floor with fear on their eyes.

'I only wanted to play, but they didn't want to play with me.' She says still putting the money on the bag.

'Well, you are not getting away with it.' Supergirl tells her.

'Oh. You think you're the cat and I'm the bird.' The woman says while closing the money bag. 'You got it backwards. You can join me, maybe then you'd be happy. You see money equal happiness. More money, more happiness.' The woman continues while she's holding the bag.

'Your priorities are way out of whack.' Supergirl says.

'I know, right?' The woman says and then starts laughing.

'Put the bag down.' Supergirl orders her.

After that, the woman does something and a wave hits supergirl and she found herself getting out of her away with fear and get on her knees and starts to believe she is at space, all alone. After a time, Maggie founds her like this and succeeds in calming her.

###################################

Back at the DEO, Winn is checking her vitals at the med bay while she sits on the bed while Alex, Maggie and J'onn are on the room with them.

'The scans of your vital are coming up okay.' Winn says.

'See, I told you, I am fine. This is totally unnecessary.' Kara tells them. 'How's our mystery guy? What did you guys found on his tests?' Kara asks Alex.

'He is scary healthy. His neurotransmitters are functioning at five times the normal speed.' Alex tells them.

'So we only will know how he is when he wakes up?' Winn asks Alex while looking at the man sleeping on the bed.

'Pretty much.' Alex answers him and everyone leaves the medical bay.

###############################################

After leaving the DEO Kara flies to her apartment and starts praying in kryptonise when Alex enters.

'What are you doing?' Alex asks as she sees her sister on her knees on the floor.

'It's kryptonian meditation.' Kara answers her sister.

'I know you've been having panic attacks again. Why didn't you tell?' Alex asks as she sits down next to her sister.

'I don't you to worry.'

'You fight all the scariest aliens out there, so I kind always going to worry about you.'

'Somehow she can find to mind and make me re-lived the scariest moment of my life and I don't know what to do.' Kara admits.

'You got me to always talk about those feelings and your fears don't define you.' Alex says this and hugs her sister.

After her talk with her sister, Kara goes to CatCo to meet with Lena after dealing the woman at the bank. When Kara got out of the elevator, she was surprised to Lena and James having a heated conversion about having missed a meeting with the staff.

'Kara, everybody missed you at news room meeting.' Lena greats her. 'Where have you been?'

'Sorry I'm late; I got caught up in the traffic on the way here.' Kara responds.

'It's okay, Kara' James tells her.

'Right, James in twenty minutes is going to happen another board meeting and I want you to know that while you will update Kara on the meeting about the news.' Lena says and goes to the meeting room.

'All right.' James answers. 'So what got Supergirl so busy in the morning?' James asks Kara while they going to his office.

'Uh a breach opened in the city and the DEO went to check things up' Kara answers him. 'And apparently we have a new mysterious man at our hands.'

'What do you mean?' James asks with a curious tone.

'Well, a man came out of the breach.' Kara answers him.

'And who is he?' James asks again.

'That's the problem.' Kara responds. 'We don't know who he is or if he is human or alien. He came out of the breach unconscious. So, we know nothing for the time being.'

'I hope he is no threat to us.' James tells her.

'I hope not either.' Kara says. 'So, how's are things here with Lena?'

'It's okay; I'm just trying to get used to work with a Luthor.' He answers

'James, you know that Lena is not like her brother and mother, right?' Kara asks him. 'And I hope that you treat with respect because now I'm going to the DEO to check on our mystery guy to see how he's doing.'

'Alright.' James says. 'I hope he's okay.'

'Yeah me too.' Kara says to him and goes to the meeting.

################################################

Back at the DEO, Kara goes to check the man to see if there is some kind of development about his state.

'So our mystery man woke up from his Cinderella sleep?' Kara asks her sister.

'He did.' Alex answers. 'And he is not in a mental state to say anything comprehensive.'

'What do you mean?' Kara asks.

'All I'm saying is that he is saying some weird things and, he is drawing weird symbols.' Alex answers her sister.

'Is Winn trying to figure out what those symbols means?' Kara asks again.

'Yes, he is.' Alex tells her.

'Good.' Is all Kara says before leaving the DEO.

##################

Alex was trying to figure out what was the strange thing on the man DNA, but with no success. His DNA says that he is human but he is also something else. Maybe he is a hybrid, an mixture of human with alien.

'Alex, do we have some news about him?' J'onn asks her.

'Little. His DNA says that's his human, but there is something on his DNA that somehow gives him powers.' Alex responds. 'Could Winn identify him?' She asks.

'No, there's nothing about him. He's a mystery to us until we can somehow help him with his state.' J'onn answers.

'Maybe you can try to read his mind and help him to calm his mind.' Alex suggests.

'That can be dangerous.' J'onn starts. 'But I'll try.'

'This is all we can do to him' Alex says. 'Try.'

##########################################

After Alex gave him some medicine for him to sleep, J'onn sat by his side at the bed. J'onn hold Barry's head between his hands and started to look into Barry's mind about his most recent memory to make Barry come out of his dementia state.

As J'onn is inside Barry's mind he sees a man in a yellow suit holding a knife while a woman is crying on the floor, and then the image turns to a man in black suit phasing his hand into another man's body, and one of the last image that J'onn sees is a man in a suit with blue lights holding a woman and the final image that J'onn sees is Barry walking into a blue portal holding a woman's hand.

'So how was it?' Alex asks him.

'Painful' J'onn says. 'Our mystery guest has a lot of pain.'

After saying this J'onn leaves the room and Alex stays monitoring Barry until he awakes up.

#############

The first thing that Barry realizes once he wakes up is that he is in a place that looks nothing like S.T.A.R. Labs. Once he is seating on the bed, Barry sees a red head woman looking at a computer.

'So sleeping beauty decided to wake up, huh?' The woman asks him.

'uh can you tell me where am I?' Barry asks her while looking around and seeing people with guns.

'We are at the Department of Extranormal Operations' she tells him.

'Okay and what am I doing here?' Barry asks her again.

'You don't know what happened to you?' The red head woman asks him.

'No, I don't know what exactly happened to me.' Barry answers her. 'The last thing I remember is going into the speed .. Wait am I still in speed force?'

'I'm pretty sure this is not a speed force' the woman answers him.

'Alright then where am I?' Barry asks her again while looking around.

'I told you we're at the DEO, National City.' She answers.

'National City? There isn't a National City on my earth.' Barry says.

'Your earth? Damn I think you hit your head pretty hard when you fell on the floor.' The woman says while holding a laugh.

'Agent Danvers, what is going on here?' A black man asks.

'Not much is just that our mystery guest has waked up and is confused.' Answers the woman that Barry now recognizes as agent Danvers.

'Look my name is Barry Allen and I don't know who you people are and I'm pretty sure I'm not at my earth.' Barry tells them.

'Okay Mr. Allen, then how do you explain that you're from another earth?' The black man asks him.

'Do you know about the theory of the multiverse?' Barry asks them.

'Well, I read about it back in college but I don't think it is real' Alex says.

'Alright, so, the theory is that there is a number of infinite earths that vibrate at different speed and because of that they can't see one another.' Barry explains. 'Also, can I use a computer?'

'Sure. This way.' Alex leads them to the main control room.

###############################

In the main control room, Barry sat in front of a computer and started to search for his friends and STAR Labs.

'Wow, sleeping beauty woke up huh' says a man who's sitting next to Barry.

'You guys have Central City but you don't have STAR Labs. No Cisco Ramon, No Caitlin Snow and no Harrison Wells. No one who's going to be able to help me get back home.' Barry stress over the fact that he might be stuck on a different Earth.

'What do you mean get you back home? Dude, we can help you.' Says a man that looks to spend too much time in front of a computer.

'Didn't we tell you? Our mystery guest is from another Earth.' Alex tells him.

And after that the alarms went off about a construction ball flying around hitting the buildings.

'This must be Psi.' J'onn states.

'I'll call her' Alex tells them while she's holding her phone and leaves the room.

#########################################################

As Supergirl is flying to stop Psi she sees two people being almost hit by a ball and holds it so it won't hurt anyone else and she goes after Psi.

'Lady Bird, lady bird, flies away home. Your house is on fire and your children they will burn.' Psi says to supergirl and hits her with a wave of fear causing her to fly a mile away with a panic attack.

And all that Kara can see is a dead planet in front of her pod.

Kara is still having her panic attack when Alex appears in front of her.

'They're dead. They are all dead. Everyone on my planet died.' Kara says while crying. 'I should be dead too. I should've died that day.'

'Kara, you're here today because your parents thought you could have a better life here, that's why they send here, and yes, it was to raise your cousin as well but you are so much more and you can fight this.' Alex tells her.

'You really believe this?' Kara asks.

'Yes, I do. When your mom put you in that pod she saved you, so you could be here and help us all be better. You are stronger because of this.' Alex says. 'So now, let's put that meta behind bars, all right?'

'I can do it.' Is all Kara says before flying away.

Once she finds Psi, she resists another wave of fear that tries to hit her by remembering Alex words about her.

'You're not going anywhere, Psi!' Supergirl says.

'I wonder what you saw.' Psi says it to supergirl and tries to hit her again but it doesn't work.

'Mind over matter.' Supergirl says it to Psi before knocking her out.

#######################################################################

In the DEO, Barry watches the events in the monitors with Winn and how can exist a flying metahuman on this Earth.

'That's a new one; I thought I was the impossible.' He mutters to himself.

'What did you say?' Winn asks him.

'I said that I didn't know that there was a flying metahuman on this Earth' Barry reply.

'Oh Supergirl isn't a metahuman.' Winn tells him.

'She's not?' Barry wonders. 'Then how can she fly?'

'She's an alien.' Winn answers while looking at the computer.

'She's an alien?!' Barry asks in shook. 'She doesn't look like an alien.'

'Is there some kind of alien beauty festival on your Earth?' Winn asks him in confusion.

'No, it's just that I never had seen an alien who looks like humans.' Barry says. 'And I think I'm not the best judge on how aliens look like.'

'So you said you're from another earth, right?' Winn asks him.

'Yeah I am.'

'So that means that the theory about the multiverse is real?'

'Pretty much.'

While they were talking a whoosh sound made its presence known by coming holding Alex in her arms before speaking.

'Glad to know that sleeping beauty woke up.' Supergirl says as she comes closer to Winn and Barry with Alex by her side.

'Yeah, I did.' Barry answers her.

'Good. How are you feeling?' She asks him.

'I feel like I've been reborn' Barry says and everyone laughs at his joke.

'Okay Jesus guy.' Winn tells him. 'Can you explain to all of us your theory about how you came here?' He asks.

'Yeah, I can' Barry responds. 'So you all know about the theory of the multiverse, right?'

'A little.' Alex answers.

'Well, imagine that there are infinite numbers of earths and they all vibrate at different speed and because of that they can't one another. Imagine an earth where the Nazis won World War 2.'

'One where all of us are evil' Winn interrupts him.

'Yeah been there, it sucks' Barry says to him.

'Then how can you travel to those earths?' J'onn asks him.

'Well, one night four years ago I was hit by lightning and I became a superhero.' He says to them.

'So you're a superhero, what are your powers?' Supergirl asks him and Barry runs at super speed out of the DEO and comes back with ice-creams to everyone.

'Wow' Supergirl laughs while holding her ice-cream.

'So lighting gave you super speed as your powers?' J'onn asks whie grumpily holding his ice-cream.

'Yeah.' Barry says.

'My cousin was hit by lighting once and died and you got powers.' Winn says

'Well, it wanst only the lightning there was an particle accelerator explosion that night too.' Barry completes.

'Well don't worry; we will help you get back home.' Supergirl tells him.

'While you're here Mr. Allen, there are beds here so you can sleep.' J'onn states.

'All right'

'Come, I'll show where it is.' Winn leads him out of the room. And Barry waves to the rest of them.

################################

 _ **So that was the second chapter I hope you like it. I'm trying to get better at writing as this is my first time writing something like this and I would like to say that English isn't my first language so if there is any mistake on my grammar let me know so I can get better and please comment what you guys would like to see here and give ideas.**_

 _ **Please comment with respect and positive reviews. Thank you. Be nice.**_

 _ **Kj-SuperFlashLover- yes, it will be a Karry story. It will be slow burn.**_

 _ **Chloe- Well..**_


	3. Welcome to Earth-38

Barry woke up groggily, he brushed his hand of his face to try to fully wake up when he felt his beard that he didn't shave last night and purposely ignored as he moved to his side to hug Iris and he fell on the floor.

That was when he remembered that he wasn't on his earth anymore and that Iris wasn't there. It was just his subconscious reminded him of all the times that they woke up together.

As he got himself off the floor, he went to the bathroom to take a shower and shave. After finishing his shower, he got out of the room and asked some of the DEO agents where the cafeteria is located and got zero responses. Trying to find the cafeteria by himself, he entered a room that looked like some kind of gym with punch bags hanging on air as he looked around he found J'onn meditating.

'Morning, J'onn. I don't to interrupt but I'm looking for the cafeteria and I don't know where it is so if you could tell me I would appreciate it.' He says and J'oon opens his eyes.

'There is no cafeteria on the DEO, Mr. Allen.' J'oon answers and goes back to his meditation.

'All right. I'll go find somewhere else to eat.' Barry says and after that he tries to find exit of the building. Certainly there must be Jitters on this earth or some Big Belly Burger somewhere he thinks.

As he is trying to find the exit door, he bumps into Supergirl and he falls on the floor again.

'Barry!' Supergirl exclaims with a tone of surprise. 'I'm so sorry I didn't see you here. Are you okay?' She asks as she helps Barry to get back on his feet.

'Hey it's okay I'm okay it's the second time today that I fall on floor so I'm used to be close to the floor.' Barry says. 'Thank you for the help.'

'It's nothing.' She says and they both walks to the main room full of monitors on the wall. 'So today is the day that we help you find a way to go back to your earth. Are you nervous?' She asked him.

'A little.' He confesses to her. 'I never had been to a different earth without trying to so I'm a little bit nervous.' Barry continues as they come closer to the circular table of the room.

'Well, I'm sure after we figured it out the math we all can go out sometime to eat, you know, it would be nice to have another hero here.' Supergirl says as they meet Winn at the room.

'Yeah, talking about food, do you know some place where I can eat? I mean, I had to consume 10 thousand calories a day.' Barry says as he remembers the time that he discovered his new diet.

'Well, you definitely got the right girl.' Winn grins at them as he says it and points to Supergirl.

'I did?'

'Do you like donuts?' Supergirl asks him with a big smile on her face, a kind of smile that says food is the best thing on earth.

'Who doesn't like donuts?'

'I know a place'

'All right'

After that Supergirl leads him out of the DEO and Barry waves goodbye at Winn as they go out.

'I just need to change and then we all good.' She tells him. 'Wait here'

'All right.'

As Barry waited for her to come back

'Come on, Barry.' A blonde woman with glasses calls his attention coming in his way.

'Do I know you?' He asks because he was waiting for supergirl to come back and not some strange unknown woman.

'Barry, it's me, supergirl, my name is Kara Danvers, and this is my civilian identity.' She says holding a smile.

'Oh' He says. 'You look beautiful with the glasses and ponytail' Barry had noticed that as supergirl she was attractive but as Kara Danvers that was something different about her.

'Thanks. You look good without the beard too.' She compliments him as she checks him out.

'Let's go'

After that, they go to Noonan's.

###########################################

Once they both back at the DEO, they started to work to find a way so Barry can go back to his earth.

'So I calculated and I believe that the only for me to open a breach is that we combine our speed by running at 1350 mph.' Barry says to Kara.

'It's a good idea. We should try it' She answers him. 'We should go to the desert, it's the place and no one will see what we're doing.'

'Hey guys!' Winn greets them as he enters the office. 'So I'm translated those symbols that Barry was drawing, and guess what it says?' He asks them.

'I have no idea' Alex says.

'Neither does me' Kara says and Barry shrugs it off as well.

'Those symbols that was drawing means 'this house is bitching'' Winn says as he shows them the tablet showing what he said.

'I have no idea what this could mean, for real' Barry tells them.

'It's okay, Mr. Allen, we will figure it out.' J'onn says to him. 'I believe that we have more important matters right now.'

'Like what?' Winn asks with confusion written on his face.

'Take Mr. Allen back home' J'onn says as he walks out of the meeting room towards the window and shapeshifts into the Martian Manhunter.

####################################################

They all were at the same place where they found Barry lying on the ground.

'We found you here' Kara says to Barry as they walk to prepare themselves for the run. 'So it's kind a full circle thing.'

'Yeah. It's bittersweet, right?' He smiles to her. 'I'm going to miss this Earth. You all helped me when I most needed and once I'm back to my Earth, I'll help you guys whenever you need.'

'Yeah I'm sure you'll be there in a flash' Alex says as she walks towards him to give him a hug. 'Good lucky getting back home, Barry'

'Thank you, Alex. And good lucky on your wedding' Barry says to Alex and she nods her head in response.

'Good lucky on your travels young padawan, Barry, may the force be with you.' Winn says to him as they hug.

'Thanks dude.'

'Safe travel back to your Earth, Mr. Allen.' J'onn says as he walks to shake Barry's hand.

'Thank you, J'onn.'

'Do you think you can keep up Scarlett speedster?' Kara asks him with grin on her face as she gets in position for the run.

'Oh just you watch girl of steel.'

'Get set.'

'Ready'

'Go!'

As they run at super speed they could feel that they were breaking some sort of resistance it was like to run on water and when they look forward they saw a blue breach open up and Kara throw Barry to jump in front and he did.

'Goodbye Barry.' Kara said after the breach closed and she flew back to where her were.

#################################

In the middle of the city a breach opened up close to a park and a yellow lightning came out of running at super speed.

As Barry ran he realized that he wasn't at Central City and in fact he still was in National City. He decided to run all the way back to the DEO to try to find out what had gone wrong.

When Barry arrived at the DEO everyone was surprised that he came back as they all thought that he had already been back on his Earth.

'Barry, what are still doing here?' Asked a confused Kara to Barry as he appeared at the DEO.

'Good question.' He answered her. 'The breach opened in the city again. Guess I'm stuck here.'

'Well, don't worry. We can help find a way to live here.' Winn said to him.

'Thanks Winn. I guess I really need to make my history here.'

'And we are going to help you with it.' Alex said. 'But not tomorrow.'

'Why not?'

'Bridal shower'

#######################################

When the night fall Kara and Alex were waiting for their mother and Maggie to come for dinner and to finish the preparations of the bridal shower that is going to happen tomorrow morning.

'Well the loft looks great.' Alex says as she looks around her sister apartment. 'I don't know why I thought throwing a lesbian wedding shower would curb mom's cheesy antics.'

'Nope. Gay, straight, whatever, Eliza will not be stopped until she digs up all the bridal shower games since the beginning of times.' Kara complains with her sister.

'Kill me now' Alex says as she holds a napkin with her and Maggie's name on it.

That is when they hear knockings on the door.

'Oh Eliza's early.' Kara says as she goes to open the door.

 _ **And that was today's chapter people!**_

 _ **Question should I do the Mars Adventures?**_

 _ **Don't forget to comment, favorite and follow. Construct criticism is always welcome.**_


	4. Far From Home

_Earlier that night_

 _J'onn wanted to go out that night to clear his head and decided to bring Barry with him to show him how aliens live on Earth and how they find joy in a world even if the humans doesn't trust them._

 _When they arrived at the bar they went to the barman to order their drinks. Barry noticed that the bar had karaoke and a mine stage if someone wanted to sing with their band and a music box from the 80's that was playing one of the songs from the band called ''Fleetwood Mac'._

 _Once they were sitting at a table with their drinks, Barry went to the bathroom. While J'onn waited for Barry to come back from the bathroom, he had a psych call from M'gann asking for his help to come to Mars immediately._

 _When Barry came back from the bathroom, J'onn called him to leave the bar. J'onn knew that Kara was busy with the dinner with her adoptive mother and Alex and he didn't want to intrude on their family he was just going to Mars alone and let them take care of the DEO while he was away._

When Kara opened the door she was surprised to see J'onn and Barry standing there.

'J'onn, what are you doing here?' She was surprised to see him herebecause they hadn't planned anything.

'I'm going to Mars.' It's the first thing he says once he is inside the apartment.

'But you can't!' Alex says as she remembers when J'onn told them about the Martian civil war that killed all of the Green Martians. 'It's dangerous, J'onn.'

'I'm going with you.' Kara tells J'onn. 'I'm not letting you go to Mars without back up.'

'I'm going with you too, J'onn.' Barry decides to go as well he didn't want someone who helped him to go somewhere dangerous and also because he wanted to go to another planet. 'You guys are helping in more than I could ever ask the least I could do is repay.' He completes while looking at the three of them in the room.

'All right.'

Kara, Barry and J'onn are walking in what seems like a garage that has a blue car inside of it. Kara is surprised because she is sure that a car can't fly them to Mars.

'Should I call Winn to fire up the telerport?' Kara asks J'onn as she remembers that they have a machine that can teleport them to others planets at the DEO.

'No, we are going to Mars in the old fashioned way.' J'onn answers as he goes to the car and begin to starts the car.

When they arrive in Mars, they found M'gann M'orzz with a group of people waiting for them at the base. J'onn was the first to leave the space ship to meet with M'gann. Barry and Kara stayed back as J'onn hugged M'gann.

'I'm so glad you came.' M'gann says as she looked at J'onn and Kara. Thanking them for helping.

'It's not a problem, M'gann' Kara said as she went to hug her. 'We brought a guest with to help in case the White Martians attack us, his name is Barry.'

Barry was delighted to be on another planet and surprised at the same time that he could breathe especially because he didn't know that that was life on Mars.

'Hi. It's nice to meet you' Barry went to shake M'gann hand and she surprised him with a hug.

'The reason we called you here is because we were on a mission and we stormed a White Martian base near the D'ori'I crater.' M'agan told them.

'It was Green Martian prison camp.' Said an unknown woman who was dressed in the same was as M'gann.

When they discovered that there was another Green Martian alive they were surprised. It was something that Kara and J'onn weren't ready to hear. How could there be another Green Martian alive if Jonn had to leave Mars to survive? Is all the two of them been thinking while they were standing in front of the cage.

"I'll go talk with him.' J'onn says to them. 'Maybe with another Green he'll open up."

"Alright' Kara responds him. 'Be careful."

J'onn nods as he enter the prison cell where the other Green Martian was locked and recognizes him as his father who he thought was long dead in the Martian Civil War.

Once J'onn was inside the prison cell, Barry and Kara are trying to help the other Martians to find where the Staff of Kollar is located.

Barry and Kara were both wearing an oxygen mask that covered the lower half of their faces. They were feeling a little bit useless that they couldn't give their best to help the Martians, of course Kara could use her super hearing to try to locate them but how could she do that when she didn't understand the language?

The language barrier is one of the things that Kara hated when she came to Earth. She tried to communicate with her cousin but his kryptonise wasn't that good at the time, he got better thanks to Rao but his accent wasn't one of the best.

Still she tried to locate where the White Martians were by focusing on their heartbeat. She found them 10 kilometers from the place the resistance is. They needed to get there fast before the white Martians have a chance at using it to kill them.

The plan was to distract the White Martians and get the Spear and that was what they were going to do.

Once they arrived at the place, Kara decided to distract the White Martians with some music that J'onn has on his ship while Barry runs to get the Spear. After that they retreat back to where the others were and give the good news and hopefully go back to Earth with J'onn and his father.

They found J'onn with his father on their house sharing their memories before the war happened and Myr'nn was finally remembering his son. It was good to see that J'onn was happy but they Earth needed them and not everyone could breathe on Mars, Barry thought.

The first thing they did when they came back to Earth was to finally take that oxygen mask off their faces and the second thing was to twenty boxes of pizza. For someone outside of the group would say that twenty pizza is too much but when you are a superhero who needs to eat ten thousand calories per day is not that much, especially after a day in a strange planet for one of them.

 **First I want to say that I'm sorry to update this, college has been taking all of my time.**

 **Second that the inspiration for their oxygen mask came from the Superman story 'Superman-The Exile'. Here's the link to the picture ( . )**

 **And if you have any idea that you want to see in the story, comment.**


End file.
